


If You Still Like Me Then

by alwayswaitingforsomething



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayswaitingforsomething/pseuds/alwayswaitingforsomething
Summary: Merlin and Arthur talk about the future.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 74





	If You Still Like Me Then

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for my abuse of commas. Also this is a lot shorter than what I usually write, I'll try to make the other stories in this series longer.

Merlin is standing on a balcony-no, not _a_ balcony, _the_ balcony-the one they used to meet up on at night when Uther was still king. Arthur finds him here a lot, when Merlin isn't doing anything for Arthur (Arthur only keeps him as his manservent to have an excuse for Merlin to be in his room whenever) or Gaius, or just needs to think. The sun is setting and Merlin is bathed in it's orange and golden glow. He looks beautiful-ethereal. There is no beauty on earth that can compare to Merlin's in this moment, Arthur thinks.

Merlin is smiling peacefully, his arms resting on the railing. Arthur joins him, quietly enough so that he isn't disturbing, but just loud enough so that Merlin knows he is there. It had taken him some time, but Arthur had found the perfect balance for times like these. Merlin leans his head on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur wrapps an arm around his waist, drawing him closer. 

They can see the people- _their people_ -milling about the square, but they cannot see Arthur and Merlin and that is what makes this balcony perfect. It's far away from the main part of the castle but still close to what matters. These are Arthur's favorite moments, these stolen quiet times with Merlin when he is not king, and Merlin is not troubled. It's what keeps him going when the council is being difficult (mostly about him finding a wife-fat chance of that, Arthur wants to tell them) or when they are attacked (less often now that magic has been legalized, but it still happens.) 

"What are you thinking about love?" Arthur asks, rubbing little circles on Merlin's hip. 

"Us." Says Merlin. "The future. What we'll be in the future." He sounds a little nervous, but is obviously trying to hide it under a false tone of nonchalance. 

"Do you want to hear my plan for future Merlin and Arthur?" Merlin just nods, and leans back into Arthur's chest. "Some day, I will propose, to you, and if you still like me-" 

"I will," Merlin interupts. Arthur doesn't mind, because he can hear the smile on Merlin's lips. 

"Then you'll say yes and we'll get married. You'll officially be the Kings Consort. At some point after that we'll have kids." 

"How?" 

"Adoption, magic maybe." Arthur shudders, thinking of how he was born. Magic will be a last resort. 

"I-I've actually looked into that. Magical birth, I mean. We could have a child without adopting or trading any lives." 

"Really? How so?" Was Arthur teasing Merlin because he sounded embarrassed and a little shy? Yes. Did he feel bad about it? Not enough for it to count. 

"Well, there's a spell that could um-make the person it's cast on capable of child birth. It would give them the organs that enables wemon to give birth." This was...intriguing. And the court might not give them as much crap about not having a biological heir. But it was still magic and who could say that it would even work? Arthur knew that magic could be good, but that doesn't mean it's always reliable. If anything happend to Merlin-if Arthur repeated his fathers mistakes-he wouldn't be able to live with himself. So Arthur just hummed and tabled that conversion for a couple years later. 

"I think we should have four." Arthur said. Merlin made a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a grunt and shook his head. 

"I think one would be enough." 

"Three." 

"Two." 

"Deal." Merlin laughed-a breathy laugh, definitely Arthur's favorite sound-and turned around in Arthur's arms, leaning up to give him a kiss. It was soft and quick, almost shy, like how they kissed at the beginning of their courtship when they were still learning about each other and about love. But it was sweet and good nonetheless and Arthur wanted more. But-this happened quite often to Arthurs chargin-Merlin started talking again. So Arthur did the next best thing, and started swaying gently, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin leaned in, burying his head in the crook of Arthur's neck. 

"And after that?" He asked. It took a moment for Arthur to remember what Merlin was talking about. 

"We'll raise our two kids, Ygraine for the girl, and..." 

"Gaius for the boy." 

"Princess Ygraine and Prince Gaius will be the best children the world has ever known, and which ever one is born first will make a great ruler. They'll have your intellect and my looks-" Merlin snorted and Arthur chose to ignore it. "My battle prowess too, obviously, and they'll be kind like you." 

"That sounds nice," Merlin whispered. 

"It will be." 


End file.
